The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optic connectors, cables assemblies, and methods for making the same. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to fiber optic connectors, cable assemblies, and methods that attach fiber optic cables to connectors.
Fiber optic communication networks are being widely used to transmit signals for voice, video, data and the like. As known to a person in the field, fiber optic cables are major carriers for signals in the fiber optic communication networks. Fiber optic cables require joining because they are manufactured in pre-determined lengths and the fiber optic communication networks require branching. A fiber optic connector is often used to join the ends of two fiber optic cables to facilitate changes in configurations of fiber optic cable route. In addition, the optical fibers in a cable must be terminated when it reaches the active transaction equipment to which the cable is coupled. To terminate a fiber optic cable, a fiber optic connector is also used as an interface between the fiber optic cable and the active transaction equipment.
With fast development of fiber optic communication networks, more fiber optic connectors are required to route fiber optic cables to end users in installing fiber optic communication networks. While the existing mechanical splice connectors can meet the needs in field installation, they have some shortcomings illustratively as follows. First, in the existing mechanical splice connectors, some of the components are attached one with another by using adhesives. Such a process is not easy to operate and time consuming in installation. Also, the structure in the existing fiber optic connectors is not suitable for deactivating and re-activating the fiber optic connectors for field installation because it is inconvenient and time consuming to deactivate and re-activate the existing fiber optic connectors without damaging the components and fiber optic cables. In addition, it is not convenient and takes high skills to perform field installation for the existing fiber optic connectors. Furthermore, special tools are required to perform field installation for the existing fiber optic connectors. Finally, different models of fiber optic connectors are needed to connect different types and/or sizes of fiber optic cables.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved fiber optic connectors that overcome the shortcomings in the existing fiber optic connectors with better performance for field installation.